LEGACY OF FLAME
by Odd Tailor
Summary: Two Flames exist within Ranma
1. Default Chapter

LEGACY OF FLAME  
  
(Tendo Household)  
  
It was a normal day, as far as Ranma was concerned. Insanely normal, if anyone else would be in his situation but for Nerima's resident aquatransexual martial-arts prodigy, it was fairly routine. Three months had passed since the failed wedding attempt and things were back to their usual schedule which almost always started with Akane dumping a bucket of water over him just to wake him up for breakfast then school. The fiancées were back to their usual form especially Shampoo and Ukyou who couldn't wait any longer to pester him with their engagements to him, each one claiming the priority of theirs over the other's. Genma still filched food from him while Soun was still his usual, droll self. Kasumi was the same though Nabiki was behaving quite oddly as far as Ranma was concerned. Not that it mattered but ever since he learned that it was Nabiki who sold information to both Ukyou and Shampoo, he chose to distance himself from her and only dealt with her when necessary. Ranma was also improving with his hiding and as such, Nabiki hadn't been getting any good shots of either form. But straight into the last week of the first month, it happened. Ranma had just finished lunch when he heard Nabiki's voice along with a few of her associates as they were talking. It turned out that one of Nabiki's 'clients' was more than due for his payment and she wanted to collect, thus bringing her cohorts along for security. He decided to follow them out of curiousity as they went outside the campus. They found the guy in question in the arcade, an older teen named Hiro Sanada who owed Nabiki big time. Hiro was from the adjacent campus and had his own reputation as a toughie and a gambler even before turning sixteen. Nabiki was quite serious today and Ranma knew that the girls she brought along were no slackers as he recognized most of them from their judo and karate classes in Furinkan High. What Nabiki didn't know was that HIro brought his own gang along since he knew Nabiki would try to force him to pay up. When their conversation turned sour, Hiro whistled his signal and fifteen boys his age stood up from various places in the arcade. Nabiki and her group found themselves outnumbered.  
  
"Let's go take a ride, Tendo. C'mon, boys!" Hiro uttered as the others accosted the girls.  
  
Ranma followed them to a secluded area in the park. Hiro and the others were making fun of Nabiki and company whom they tied to various areas on the fence. Hiro and the others doused the girls with water and hurled various insults at them. Nabiki however, stayed silent all throughout even as her supposedly 'tough' girls were already crying and wetting their skirts with fear. Hiro was a suspected rapist as well though his father's connections always saved him from prosecution. As the guys' laughter subsided, Hiro came close to Nabiki and held her chin.  
  
"What? No witty retort from you, Nabiki? I thought you had come up with something by now," chided Hiro.  
  
Nabiki looked at her tormentor for a few seconds, and then spat in his face. Hiro was livid with anger and raised his arm to strike. It was this time that Ranma decided to interfere. Nabiki was expecting the blow as she closed her eyes but it never came. She decided to see what was happening and saw Ranma holding Hiro by the wrist.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, Hiro," said Ranma who had a stern cold look on his face.  
  
"Eh? Who do you think you are, butting in like this?" This is none of your business!" declared Hiro who found that he couldn't break free of Ranma's grasp.  
  
"Well, I'm making it my business. It's not very manly of you to take advantage of weak girls especially when you outnumber them two to one," stated Ranma who by now looked like he was almost glowing with anger.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well take this!" declared Hiro who twisted free of Ranma's steel- grip. Hiro was a third-dan blackbelt in karate and often won his duels. But this would be one duel which would linger in his mind for a long time. Ranma easily evaded Hiro's axe-kick while parrying an attack from the side from one of the other boys. All of them were in Hiro's martial-arts class and were quite good and as such, the battle was lopsisded: in Ranma's favor. Hiro could not believe his eyes as he saw Ranma make short work of his posse. Soon all the fifteen were on the ground, unconscious or groaning in pain. Ranma didn't notice that Hiro took the opportunity to threaten Nabiki anew as Ranma was busy knocking out the others. As he turned, Ranma saw that Hiro was already behind Nabiki, holding her hair with one hand while pointing a knife at her throat.  
  
"You move, she dies. Plain and simple. I suggest you surrender now," Hiro jeered.  
  
"R-Ranma. Please do what he says. Don't worry about me, I'll recover," pleaded Nabiki even as Ranma saw in her tears that she was scared to the bone even as she maintained a stoic expression.  
  
"Listen to the little lady, boy. She knows what she's saying and I can make it even worse for her," Hiro jeered further. He signaled to the others who were still conscious to immobilize Ranma.  
  
"That's all a coward like you can do," insulted Ranma even as the other boys grabbed him from the sides and forced him to kneel. One of them hit Ranma even as Ranma was kneeling.  
  
"He-he-he. Ranma, was it? What is she to you? If I'm right, you're her sister's fiancée and Nabiki's fleeced even you. She's victimized a lot of other people as well so why bother saving her?" Hiro asked while playing with the knife's edge, sliding it over Nabiki's neck.  
  
"What she does to me is none of your concern, Hiro. I'm a martial-artist and I protect the weak, no matter who they may be and right now, you're the one victimizing her," Ranma replied.  
  
"Well I don't think there's anything you can do about it now, right? I think I'll go have some fun with her," teased Hiro who added just enough pressure to the knife, drawing a bit of blood from Nabiki who screamed in pain. This was all that Ranma could bear as the sight of Nabiki's blood switched something on. With a feral snarl, he shook free of his captors, knocking each of them down and faced Hiro.  
  
"You hurt her..." was all Ranma said as Hiro saw him disappear from sight and suddenly appear right in front of them. This startled Hiro who reacted by raising his knife in order to stab Nabiki. But he found his hand immobilized as Ranma held the knife by the blade. Hiro suddenly found the knife too hot to hold and let go of it. His hands were badly burned and as he looked at Ranma, he saw that the knife was melting in Ranma's hands even as Ranma was surrounded by a fiery aura.  
  
"You hurt her!!" repeated Ranma who suddenly blurred and attacked Hiro from all sides. Each punch and kick was heavy yet fast and each one left a burning imprint on Hiro who could do nothing. The beating would've gone further if not for Nabiki who yelled for Ranma to stop.  
  
"Ranma! No! That's more than enough! Please, stop! You'll kill him!" uttered Nabiki even as she freed herself and ran towards Ranma.  
  
Ranma was about to dish out even more punishment when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind in a glomp not unlike Shampoo's. It was a crying Nabiki who refused to let go of him so as to stop him from beating Hiro into a bloody pulp. Nabiki saw that Ranma's eyes had no pupils in them and looked like they were ablaze but these returned when she stopped him.  
  
"Nabiki? He hurt you..." uttered Ranma who seemed like he was coming out from a dream.  
  
"I'm fine, Ranma. Believe me, I'm fine. Th-Thanks for saving me," said Nabiki who was kneeling by his side now as he felt somewhat drained. Ranma saw that the wound on Nabiki's neck was still fresh and tore a piece from his shirt in order to bandage it. Nabiki was surprised at this but thanked Ranma nonetheless. She didn't know that Ranma himself was also surprised by his actions and even as they stood up, he was still confused. Their gazes accidentally met and after a few seconds, Nabiki reached out to touch Ranma's cheek where one of the boys hit him when they thought they had the upper hand.  
  
"I - I think I'll go on ahead," Ranma declared as he ran from the park and leapt onto a roof, disappearing from sight within a few seconds.  
  
"That was strange, but thank you, Ranma," Nabiki thought to herself as she attended to the other girls. Nabiki noticed something on the ground as she was walking towards the area where one of the girls was still tied to the fence. She bent down to pick it up and saw what it was: Hiro's melted knife.  
  
Elsewhere, a certain fat-balding martial artist was roused from his sleep while a woman who was tending to her garden in Juuban dropped her watering- pot.  
  
A week later, Ranma was currently sailing over Nerima courtesy of Akane who malleted him during lunch-hour when he absent-mindedly took both lunches that Ukyou and Shampoo gave him, disregarding Akane's toxic concoction altogether. Ranma noted that his current trajectory was taking him home to the Tendo dojo. He then shifted his body and landed safely on the street adjacent to the dojo. Not wanting to attract attention, Ranma used one of his father's forbidden techniques to render himself invisible. As he turned the corner, he almost bumped into a carpenter who was carrying some lumber and wooden boards, as he exited from the house. Ranma noticed that half of the man's load was new lumber while the other half looked like it had seen much better days. Intrigued, Ranma went into the household for further investigation. What he saw were eleven other carpenters who looked like they had just finished redoing a room or part of the house. At first, Ranma thought that repairs on the house were what these people attended to but saw no proof of it. Another man emerged from the house carrying what seemed to be wires and other stuff in a box. Upon closer inspection, Ranma saw that it was a collection of coaxial-cables with their respective connectors, a dozen or more mini-microphones and finally, a dozen micro- cameras and all these were addressed to the nearest second-hand gadgets store. Ranma found it odd as these were Nabiki's spying equipment. He then heard her voice as she talked to the man who seemed to be the head of the group.  
  
"I hope you didn't forget anything, Mr. Hiyakawa. I must say, your group did their job well," stated Nabiki who was inspecting their handiwork.  
  
"Well, that's all the stuff you wanted removed, ma'am. I made sure the guys took extra care removing them. Mr. Sanozuki was amazed when you offered to sell it all to him. These are surely state-of-the-art gear you have here. Just sign here and we'll be off," stated the supervisor as he handed a receipt-form to Nabiki.  
  
Peeking from the corner, Ranma saw Nabiki as she finished signing for the stuff she sold. The man then handed her a cheque, then took his leave. For all intents and purposes, this meant only one thing: Nabiki had decided to stop spying, on him at least. This was the second thing that she did which utterly confused Ranma. The first one was a week ago when they were heading to school. Kuno was expecting them at the gates again and was about to declare his love for Akane and his pig-tailed goddess when he was knocked out. Ranma and Akane were busy arguing during that time so both were surprised to see a twitching Kuno lying face down on the ground. Since neither of them did it, they scanned around for whoever it was that did it. The only person they saw who was near enough was Nabiki who was muttering to herself about Kuno's denseness. Later that day, he overheard Nabiki saying to Kuno that she wasn't able to get any new photos of the pig-tailed goddess citing their upcoming exams as a major reason. Kuno wasn' arguing back since he was in the same level as Nabiki so their conversation ended with him reminding Nabiki to get more as soon as exams-week was over. Ranma heard Nabiki mutter to herself as Kuno was out of earshot: "As if I would, Kuno. As if I would."  
  
Those were three major incidents that confused Ranma. Was it because he saved her from that Hiro a few weeks before? It was all too confusing for Ranma to think about so he focused his attention instead to his martial- arts. He himself was confused even more as to why and how he was able to do what he did during that time he saved Nabiki. He recalled how Saffron's threatening Akane's life could elicit a similar response from him and even then, he had to use a weapon in order to defeat the phoenix-deity. Why did the sight of Nabiki's blood and her scream awaken something more powerful in him? He distinctly remembered how he suddenly felt his chi flare into life but somewhat differently this time and how he melted Hiro's knife, along with a burning anger that fueled him and infused with his every move. He also remembered how his strikes left a burn on each of the boys. And what was weirder still was that Ranma was able to use the same technique freely now, in fact, he was feeling comfortably warm even while he practiced.  
  
Later that night, Ranma was having a dream. He started having them ever since that day he saved Nabiki. In it, he felt something calling out to him, drawing him nearer. As he walked towards what he thought was calling to him, Ranma heard another distinct presence call to him as well. These two opposing presences vied for his attention and Ranma always woke up when he felt like they would tear him in two.  
  
His sleeping father, on the other hand, usually slept through anything that wasn't cataclysmic. But Genma suddenly roused from his deep sleep at the same time that Ranma was in the middle of his dream. Genma sat up and turned towards Ranma. What he saw left him in awe, though he was expecting something like it. Ranma was tossing and turning in his sleep which was normal for anyone dreaming, but what wasn't normal was that both his hands were aflame. Flames which didn't burn Ranma at all but seemed to originate from him. And the most unnerving of all was that the flames were of different color: the right hand had a reddish-white flame while the left had a purplish-white one. Ranma then woke from his dream, sweating profusely. Ranma saw his father staring at him and was about to ask why when he himself saw the reason: his burning hands. Ranma couldn't say anything and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Genma seemed to snap out of his being dumbstruck and approached his son.  
  
"Pop. What's the meaning of this? Why are my hands.....? Pop!" was all that Ranma could say.  
  
"Its okay, my son. No need to panic. Calm down," Genma advised as he tried to calm Ranma down. Seeing that Ranma wasn't responding, Genma did the only thing that he knew would get Ranma's attention since he noticed that the futon Ranma was on was starting to smolder. Genma raised his hand and produced his own flame.  
  
"Pop! That's......that's what I've got! You too?! What do you mean...?" Ranma asked, amazed at what his father just did and calmed down.  
  
"Like I said, it's okay, son. No need to fear this. All will be explained to you in due time. I suggest you go back to sleep and we'll deal with this thing in the morning. Trust me, Ranma," Genma advised, flaring his hand anew in order to confirm that Ranma did see him do just that. As soon as Ranma was asleep, Genma stood up and went down into the Tendo living room. He went to the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Nodoka Saotome was wide awake at this unholy hour. She too, was awakened when she felt something happen to her son. As she woke up, she noticed that her own futon was slightly smoldering as well so she was expecting this call. She heard her phone ring a few minutes after she got up.  
  
"Genma. It has happened, hasn't it?" Nodoka asked, not even bothering to confirm the identity of the caller as she already knew who it was.  
  
"Yes, dear. But more than that,.....he has BOTH our flames," replied Genma, the serious tone of his voice evident even as he tried hiding it.  
  
"BOTH?!! Then that means....." Nodoka uttered as Genma cut her short.  
  
"That's exactly what it means. Ranma and I will be coming home later today. We'll see you til then, dear. I suggest you sleep some more as we have a long day ahead of us later. Take care," stated Genma as he put the phone down. Nodoka wanted to ask some more but she knew her husband was right. Added worrying was of no use in this situation so she just headed back into her bedroom and went back to bed.  
  
"Damned Orochi," she muttered to herself.  
  
----------------------------------------------- =============================----------------------------------------------  
  
Morning in the Tendo household was strange today. Genma was on the phone talking to Principal Kuno asking for Ranma to be excused for the rest of the week due to a family emergency. Akane was all confused as to why Ranma had to be excused all of a sudden but nobody was answering her questions. Kasumi was tending to breakfast while Nabiki seemed calm and was actually helping Ranma out with whatever study material he could bring during his break. Her father was of no help as he too seemed to know what was going on and was talking to Genma after Principal Kuno gave his approval.  
  
"Can anybody please tell me what the hack is going on?!!!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I suggest you keep calm for now Akane as this doesn't concern you. I'll explain things to you later but only until then," Soun Tendo sternly replied with a look that Akane couldn't counter for the first time.  
  
"Thanks again, Tendo. I'll call you as soon as we're back in Juuban," Genma said as he thanked his friend.  
  
"Of course, Saotome. I'll join you as soon as I've informed the others. Have safe trip," Soun replied.  
  
"Uh, thanks for the books and tips again, Nabiki. I'll be sure to study them when I'm there," Ranma said on his end as Nabiki gave him his pack.  
  
"No problem, Saotome. Make sure that you do study. I've let your mom know that you really need it so she'll be there to remind you. Call us when you get there," Nabiki replied.  
  
Ranma noticed how Nabiki looked like she wanted to say more but she turned away and went into the kitchen after she realized that she was staring at Ranma,  
  
The farewells were quick and soon, Ranma and his father were heading for the train station. Ranma was about to board the ordinary train when Genma stopped him, pointing to the Shinkansen (bullet-train to westerners) as that was what they were taking to Juuban.  
  
"You serious, pops? A ride on that costs twice as much as the ordinary train. And why do we have to take a train when mom isn't that far away in the first place?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The sooner we get to your mother, boy, the better. Now come on," Genma replied, not really paying attention to his son's query.  
  
As they rode the train, Ranma noticed that a certain passenger was trailing them. He looked like he was about a year older than Ranma and was dressed oddly, mostly a tight-fitting leather outfit reminiscent of western biker gangs. The guy's hair was platinum blonde but didn't seem artificially colored. The guy was in the back of the train and since there were a lot of people riding, his progress was hampered. Ranma had informed Genma of this and Genma immediately advised him to move into the front of the train away from the strange person. This slow chase carried on until they arrived in a station that was way past Juuban whereupon Genma grabbed Ranma by the sleeve and ran towards the exit. Ranma was surprised since Genma was actually leaping over people in the same fashion that he employed over roofs every so often. Once they were on the street, his father pulled him into an alley, and then executed his forbidden stealth-technique. Ranma did the same and was about to ask why when Genma silenced him. They saw the stranger scan his surroundings and was almost to turn into the same alley when he apparently slumped his shoulders in defeat and walked away.  
  
Once Genma was certain that they were alone, he ended the technique and started to walk back towards the train station.  
  
"Another train ride pop? Why the heck did we ride one if we were just going back?" Ranma asked his father who still gave no reply even as they boarded another train though a slower one this time. They got off at the station and proceeded to the area where Nodoka's house was.  
  
"Who was that, Pops? And why did we have to avoid him?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'll answer your questions once we're home, boy. Now let's hurry," Genma replied.  
  
Ranma decided to hold his questions until they were home. It wasn't far and soon, they were knocking on the gates. Nodoka welcomed her husband and son and they all entered. Once inside, Ranma and Genma immediately proceeded to the living room where they waited for his mother as she went to get tea. She emerged form the kitchen carrying a tea-set on a tray. She sat down opposite Ranma and beside Genma. She poured tea into three cups and they all took one. Ranma noted that the tea was cold and asked his mother why. Nodoka simply smiled.  
  
"Why of course it's cold, son. You'll have to warm it to your own preference," she replied.  
  
Ranma was about to ask further when he saw his mother produce a purple flame from her hand as she held her cup while his father did the same with his purely reddish flame.  
  
"Mother! You mean, you too?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nodoka simply nodded in answer. Genma then proceeded to tell his son about their family's past.  
  
"Yes, son; your mother and I both have the same gift of flame. However, our flames are not of the same source. Where do I start? Oh yes..." and with that, Genma went on.  
  
In the past, there were many ninja clans of various disciplines. Of course, despite their number, clans could often be classified according to the specific thrust of their arts. Assassination was but the tip of the iceberg that was the range of what ninjitsu could actually do and of course, there were good and bad ninja clans. Among those clans which considered themselves good were two highly respected ones: the Kusanagi of the Northwest and the Iagami of the South. The foremost skill of these two was the ability to produce and control flame. It was rumoured that the two clans were actually descended from one founding master but split along the way. But even though they were separate and often competed with each other, the two clans nevertheless were bound by their sacred oath to protect the seal that bound the cursed stone, the Orochi. It was a beautiful jewel infused with a dark power that once ravaged the land and it was defeated once before by the ancient master of flame who founded their schools. It was he who sealed the Orochi away and left specific instructions for his successors to never let the seal get broken. Little did he know that the Orochi was steadily growing in power even as it was sealed away. It called out to one of the Kusanagi masters who was soon taken over completely by it's influence. In the end, it took the combined efforts of both clans who by then, were engaged in a very bitter rivalry even as they were honor- bound to keep the seal on the Orochi. The unholy stone's power was such that even as it faded, it was still able to influence another of the Kusanagi elders and caused him to lay sole claim to the victory, thereby eclipsing the Iagami clan. Unfortunately, it was the definition of their specific roles which also unwittingly aided the lie that the Kusanagi elder perpetuatued. The ancient flame master before then, had produced two specific flames which he considered to be too powerful for any one man or clan to hold thus his splitting them into two clans. But even then, the flame that was to be The Sword was passed on to the Kusanagi clan while the flame that was to The Shield went to the Iagami clam. Thus, most of the Iagami warriors were decimated as they had to take the brunt of the Orochi's attacks, weakening it enough so that it would be helpless once the 'sword' flame of the Kusanagis was used; and so the unfortunate continuation of the bitter feud of the two flame clans.  
  
"Where do we come in that picture pop?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Simple: you see, I am actually from the Kusanagi clan while your mother is from the Iagami clan," Genma replied.  
  
"What?!!" Ranma said in surprise at his father's revelation.  
  
"Your father chose to retain his mother's name of Saotome while I in turn retained my mother's name of Akimoto," Nodoka added.  
  
She went on to tell Ranma about how she and Genma met for the first time. It was actually a chance meeting as she was with 2 of her clan brothers while Genma was with 2 of his own clan. Their assignments were identical: that of ensuring that the seals on the Orochi were still intact. But the feud was such that no sooner than they were done with the inspection, one of her brothers, Kurowa, started to insult Genma and his brothers and they in turn responded in kind save for Genma who wanted to get out of the area immediately. He feared that such a confrontation would only result in a fracas and indeed, such a thing was happening now. Nodoka was trying to pacify her brothers but to no avail and soon, all 4 ninja were flaring up their flames. A battle ensued and neither Genma nor Nodoka could stop it as battle-fever consumed the 4. The place was being decimated by their flames and since they were about equal in power and skill, the battle was a stalemate. It was then that both Genma's and Nodoka's eyes were opened and both saw the need to make their clans do away with the feud. Indeed, even while sealed, the Orochi had influenced the 4 ninja and fanned their hatred, thus making them fight. She and Genma saw this and knew that no amount of reasoning would dissuade their brothers from their fight. She was startled when Genma was suddenly by her side.  
  
"Let's get out of here. There's no more hope for them as the blood-fever has consumed them," Genma suggested.  
  
The 4 ninja were now powering up for their respective final attacks. They launched at about the same time and after a huge explosion, 4 burnt corpses were lying on the ground. Genma and Nodoka left hurriedly as they knew that others from both their clan would've sensed this battle and would be arriving soon.  
  
After half an hour of fleeing, the 2 of them decided to rest in an abandoned temple in the outskirts of the city. It was getting cold in the night so Genma had gathered a few branches and started a small but ample campfire. Nodoka was about to belittle his use of the flame when she realized that the compulsion to do so was gone. She sensed how it faded steadily as they went farther away from the Orochi and she knew that Genma sensed this too. The 2 accidentally locked gazes and it was Genma who spoke first.  
  
"I was actually awaiting your barb but it never came. What does this mean then?" Genma asked.  
  
"It may have something to do with this temple," Nodoka replied.  
  
She and Genma stood up and proceeded to inspect the temple. The fact that it was old gave a slight clue to what was happening to them. After a thorough inspection, they came upon a very old scroll in the middle of what used to be an altar. In it were text and a few illustrations which clearly showed the Orochi being used by a flame-master like themselves. But what was surprising was the figure of another person who was clearly another flame master. What was strange was that the one with the Orochi had purplish-black flame while the other had purple-white AND reddish-white flame in either of his hands. What they read was actually the account of the 1st time that the Orochi was sealed away. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – KIN  
  
"So that's basically how your mother and I shook free of the Orochi-induced blood-feud and ended up together. We decided to use our respective maternal names since "Kusanagi" and "Iagami" would be dead giveaways. There were many from our families scattered throughout the country and the last thing we'd need would be assassins from both clans chasing us all over Japan," continued Genma.  
  
"We relocated here in Juuban after eluding our clans for a few years. We found it difficult at first but one thing we noticed was it became easier as time went by. It seemed that our presence no longer registered to them as we were free from the feud. In truth, our decision not to use our real family names had a deeper effect than both of us thought," Nodoka added.  
  
"What do you mean by that, mother?" Ranma asked.  
  
"It turns out that our very life-essences were tied into our clan-names which explains why a member of one clan could easily tell if a kinsman or one from the enemy-clan was near. A sort of badge or beacon that only members from both clans could detect, so to speak," Nodoka continued.  
  
"But our flames did not disappear though, and detection was still possible if your mother or I ever used it. We found out quite painfully after our first-year anniversary as Mr. & Mrs. Saotome," Genma related.  
  
Genma continued his tale further. Ranma found out that when his parents were vacationing in Okinawa, an assassin came after Nodoka started a campfire. As it was winter and they forgot to buy matches, she decided to start a fire with her own flames. Genma proceeded to relate the past incident.  
  
"You see Ranma, small flames do not register as they're too small and do not burn long enough to begin with so this simple act of heating our tea goes by unnoticed. But when you're trying to start a reasonably sized campfire, you'll have to create a big burst and that's what your mother did. Not only that but even the very blaze that comes from the initial flame carries traces of the flame-signature of the one who made it. It seems then that only immediate detection was removed by our not using our real family names," Genma stated. Ranma was about to let his father go on with his tale but he noticed the slight shift of his mother's face.  
  
"Err...who was it then that came to kill you guys?" Ranma asked.  
  
His parents were caught off-guard by Ranma's question. It seemed that there was still pain that both felt when recalling the incident. Nodoka then elected to be the one to tell the story even as Genma let out a huge sigh.  
  
"It was my favorite cousin, Usako Iagami," Nodoka replied even as she stifled a small sob which prompted Genma to take his wife in to his arms and comfort her.  
  
Genma continued for his wife. Usako had come to their lodge during the night as a chilling gale was blowing. At first, Nodoka was so happy to see her cousin but after Usako found out about Nodoka's marriage to a Kusanagi, she went livid with anger and would hear nothing of it. It was at this time that Genma returned after getting more firewood. What he found was an irate Usako whose hands were aflame by then. She and Genma fought but she was no match for him. As she lay in the corner, Nodoka was begging her to stop but Usako was already consumed by the blood-rage. She rose up once more and was soon batlling Genma again. Genma had no choice but to go all out as Usako was more powerful this time and soon, Usako was once again defeated. Usako however, was already way past reason and seeing as she couldn't defeat Genma, decided to commit suicide by gathering all her flame-power and exploding herself, hoping to kill Genma and her cousin as well.  
  
Genma saw what Usako initiated but could do nothing as he was still weak from their battle. Nodoka had no choice so in order to prevent Usako's self- explosion, she walked up to her cousin and killed her with her own flames.  
  
"Your mother was so distraught for a couple of days as we left the lodge after I buried Usako's remains. We really tried to reason with Usako before the fight but her intense hatred for all Kusanagis was all consuming. It's because of this same reason that I knew I couldn't trust the members of my clan either as they all bore the same hatred for all Iagamis," Genma added.  
  
Nodoka had calmed down somewhat and picked up where Genma had left off.  
  
"That was the last time your father and I had contact with any clan member whether Kusanagi or Iagami. We then moved here to Juuban where thankfully, our lives haven't been disturbed by any more attacks. I guess our lack of using our flames really eliminated any possibility of getting detected by our families," Nodoka added.  
  
Ranma had been listening intently to his parents' tale. His gaze shifted from his father to his mother as both had refilled their cups with tea and were heating them with their flames as he noted the difference in their color. He then refilled his own cup but chose to heat his tea with his left hand this time, thus producing the same purple flame his mother had. Ranma then held the cup with his right then flared a red flame this time. Nodoka was startled a bit then smiled, amazed at Ranma's apparent ease at manipulating both of his flames. Ranma smiled back at his mother but was surprised when she seemed greatly sad as well.  
  
"Why the long face, mom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"While I am proud of you Ranma, I cannot but feel anxious at what your having both flames mean," Nodoka replied, to which Genma nodded in assent. Ranma could feel the dread in his father's voice as he spoke up.  
  
"Having both flames is very rare for a person even if he be a Kusanagi or a Iagami especially since it has been a long time that there were people from both clans who would marry. Remember Ranma, they were feuding clans despite their common heritage. What's worse is that the Iagami clan's blood pact with the Orochi heightened that hatred for the Kusanagi's. Remember Ranma, a flame-master with BOTH flames defeated it once and the two clans defeated it again, STILL with both flames," Genma added to which Ranma nodded in realization.  
  
"So you see Ranma, having both the red flame of the Kusanagi and the purple flame of the Iagami means you are in one way or another, destined to face the power of the Orochi and put a stop to it. I suspect that the Orochi's influence has been growing over the years even as it remains sealed," Genma declared.  
  
"How am I to do that then, pop?" Ranma asked.  
  
Genma went on to explain how he and Nodoka would start training Ranma in using his flames with his attacks. Ranma had a slew of martial arts already so there would be no need to instruct him in any additional style.  
  
"I see. I just have to incorporate these flames into The Art," Ranma replied even as he flared both flames at once. He was thinking of the various ways to go about doing so when a sudden thought hithim: both his parents hadn't practiced or used their flames for a long time so their skill in the art would be questionable by now.  
  
"Err...you guys haven't used your flames in a long time say, in almost twenty years. Please don't get me wrong but you think you still know how to show me what I should know?" Ranma asked.  
  
Genma and his wife looked at each other then both sighed resignedly. Ranma was right. Though they still could ignite their flames, they didn't have the same skill as they used to when they were younger. More so, the potency of their flames would've also been lessened.  
  
"Well, I think we should call it a night for now. The two most important men in my life have just returned and I do not want to lessen the joy of this reunion with such grave matters," Nodoka declared.  
  
She then got up and started to put away the tea service as she instructed Genma nd her son to get two new futons from storage. A few minutes later, Ranma said goodnight to his parents as he went into his old room to retire fro the night. Genma and Nodoka found it difficult to sleep however as Ranma's last observation was a serious one.  
  
"Genma, are you asleep?" Nodoka asked as she nudged him a bit.  
  
"You think I could sleep after all that?" Genma replied.  
  
"Your son was right, you know. You and I can't be the ones to train him. Even if we could, I couldn't do so as I have the Iagami blood and you know what that means," Nodoka stated. "I know dear, I know," Genma replied.  
  
"The Orochi's power seems to be seeping out. You think the Yata Clan descendants have failed in their duties to guard the seal?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so, dear. Chizuru alone is enough though I would've preferred that her sister were still alive just for security. You can never be too careful when it comes to the Orochi. But as it stands, Kagura-san may be finding it increasingly difficult to maintain the seal," Genma replied.  
  
"But Ranma's power may just be the key to this dilemma. I wager she'll be happy to know that someone like him exists as it's almost impossible to have a Kusanagi cooperate with a Iagami nowadays," Nodoka stated.  
  
"Indeed. But this is one Kusanagi who'll never let go of his Iagami," Genma replied slyly as he turned off the lights and took his wife into his arms. When they both finally settled to sleep, the same question as to who would train Ranma still lingered in their minds.  
  
The next morning found Ranma and his father in the yard, sparring. Nodoka saw that Ranma was just toying with his father as he actually outclassed Genma now. But all the skill in the world would not matter if Ranma failed to incorporate his flames into his moves and master them. The morning sparring-session concluded with Ranma scoring a hit on his father: a slight poke into the chest. Genma was about to belittle the strike Ranma made when he saw that his gi had a finger-sized hole burned into it.  
  
"Good, Ranma. A stealthy strike though I bet this isn't the first time you've actually used your flames," Genma declared.  
  
Ranma nodded in assent. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about it but seeing his father's questioning look made him realize that he wouldn't be able to hide it anymore.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it over breakfast, dad," Ranma replied.  
  
They settled into the meal and Ranma began to recount the incident at the park when he rescued Nabiki from Hiro and his gang.  
  
"I actually did not remember what happened after Nabiki got cut but I only found out from her journals," Ranma added.  
  
"You looked into her diary?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"No! No! No! Nothing like that, mom! I accidentally saw it on her computer screen when she was helping me out with my homework. She went out to take a phone call and took quite long. I didn't want to but I saw what she'd written there. It was a blow by blow account of what I did that day, from the time she learned I had followed her up to the time I ran away after she thanked me," Ranma added.  
  
Genma and Nodoka were amazed at Ranma's revelation. Ranma was already more adept at using his flames than he let on.  
  
"Nabiki even kept the melted knife from that day. It's in a drawer below the computer monitor. I didn't take it as that would've confirmed that I looked," Ranma stated.  
  
"I see. You melted the knife even as it was in Hiro's grip. That's quite amazing but not unheard of as there were Iagami and Kusanagi that could do some incredible feats with their flames as well. But you do realize by now that your using your flames that day sent a clear signal to Iagami and Kusanagi alike. Not only them but to the Orochi and its minions as well, not to mention your practicing your father's second art with it," Nodoka declared  
  
"Drat! I knew there was something not right that day," Ranma berated himself.  
  
"What do you mean, son?" Genma and Nodoka asked in unison.  
  
"I was executing one of the more advanced katas of Anything Goes which I mixed with the Chestnut Fist speed and Amazon Forms that day in an abandoned warehouse. As I went through the moves, I decided to try using the flames with them," Ranma explained. "Were you successful, son?" Nodoka asked to which Ranma nodded in assent.  
  
"I felt myself flowing through the moves and I felt the flames adding power to my every move. But as I finished, I felt an unexplained feeling of dread coming over me. I thought I was only hungry or dizzy but I felt that it was something more than that. I was about to be overwhelmed by the sensation when I suddenly felt the flames in me flare up immensely and the feeling dissipated. I'd forgotten about it until today," Ranma related.  
  
"It just goes to show how you should be careful with your power, Ranma. I commend you for your own creativity but it stands that you still need training from an actual flame-master so your mother and I have decided to call upon a highly trusted member from each of our clan to show you," Genma stated.  
  
"What? I thought you cut off all ties with them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Not all of them, Ranma. I maintained contact with a nephew of mine through correspondence at least. Your father did the same, too. These two are somewhat free from the Orochi's influence as they were the ones who helped seal it away just recently, "Nodoka replied.  
  
"I see. They'll train me, huh? That sounds interesting especially since that makes them my cousins. You got names for these guys, mom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"My nephew is called Iori while your father's nephew is called Kyo," Nodoka stated.  
  
"Iori and Kyo: I see. What?!!! Iori Iagami and Kyo Kusanagi?!! The King Of Fighters champions?!!!" Ranma blurted out.  
  
"Yes. And they'll be arriving right about now," Genma replied as he and Nodoka stood up.  
  
Ranma was still dumbfounded when he felt two powerful essences just outside the doors. He then heard two voices that were already starting an argument.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Iori asked.  
  
"I could ask the same of you," Kyo replied.  
  
"I told you that the next time I see you I'll kill you," Iori menaced.  
  
"Let's see you try then. Bring it on," Kyo replied as he saw there was no reasoning out of the situation anymore.  
  
The two were about to fight and their flames were flared up big-time. After gathering power, the two rushed forward almost at the same time in order to attack. They were surprised however when something blocked their attacks just as they were about to collide with each other. Iori and Kyo jumped backwards and they saw Ranma standing in the spot where they were supposed to have collided. They were already astounded by having someone blocking their attacks but what amazed them even more was the fact that this fighter standing before them had both red and purple flames. As they looked to the side Kyo saw Genma walking up to him while Iori saw Nodoka walking towards him as well.  
  
"Uncle Genma?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Aunt Nodoka?" Iori asked as well.  
  
"Iori: Kyo: welcome! Come inside the house. We have much to talk about.  
  
The two complied as they were still dumbstruck by the fact that someone blocked their attacks, had both flames, and to top it all off, they were reunited with kin whom they had long thought dead.  
  
"You two must be tired from the trip so have some juice," Nodoka offered.  
  
"Uncle Genma, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been and who are these people?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I've been hiding from our clan, Kyo," Genma replied.  
  
"Heh. Exactly what cowardly Kusanagis do," Iori muttered.  
  
"Really, Iori? Then what does that make me? I too, am hiding from our Iagami brethren," Nodoka added.  
  
Iori was about to retort but found no words to say so he just decided to shut up.  
  
"Hiding? Why?" Kyo asked further.  
  
Genma and Nodoka proceeded to tell both men about the situation. In the end, Iori and Kyo were shocked to know that Genma and Nodoka were married.  
  
"It can't be! You're married to him?" Iori asked Nodoka and she nodded in assent.  
  
"Yes, we're married but that shouldn't be your concern anymore. I want you both to meet our son, your cousin Ranma. Ranma, this is my nephew Kyo and your mother's nephew Iori," Genma began.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," said Ranma.  
  
Kyo shook his hand tentatively while Iori just gave a slight nod.  
  
"I guess you're both wondering if what you saw a while ago was real, eh? Okay; show them, Ranma," Genma declared. Ranma complied and flared up both his hands. Kyo and Iori were amazed even more when they saw two flames of different colors emanating form Ranma's hands.  
  
"It can't be....." Iori muttered loudly.  
  
"But it is Iori-kun. Our son Ranma is just like the two of you but he has BOTH the Kusanagi and Iagami flames," Nodoka stated.  
  
"So he must've been the one I sensed a few days ago," Kyo declared.  
  
"Yep. That only means one thing: that thrice-damned stone is awake again," Iori muttered.  
  
"And in a very bad way, I think," Kyo added.  
  
"So you need us to train the kid, auntie?" Iori asked.  
  
Nodoka nodded in assent. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Training and Visitation  
  
Morning at the Saotome household was far from normal today. What used to be a silent, peaceful transition from night into day was now a semi-chaotic scene. There was the father and son tandem of Ranma sparring with Genma in the yard and the noise they made while doing so was nothing short of disturbing. Indeed, most of the people passing by the property would think that a fierce battle was happening inside. They would be quite correct though 'fierce' would be an understatement in this case.  
  
Iori Yagami had just gotten up and so did Kyo Kusanagi. They proceeded to the source of the noise and found Genma and Ranma as the two were about to finish their sparring. Both flame-fighters could recognize the stance and technique that Genma was using though there were a few styles incorporated into it which they did not recognize. They were more surprised when they saw what Ranma was doing. The two had had their share of fighting opponents whose speeds were mind-boggling if not downright impossible. In truth, most of these fighters' speeds were due to being enhanced by some other art or magic though mostly at the cost of their lives. But there wasn't any magic with the skill and styles Ranma was showing.  
  
"Auntie, is this what they've been doing for the past few years?" Kyo asked of Nodoka.  
  
"Yes it is, dear. My husband and son have been on a ten-year training trip where he promised to make a man out of Ranma. However, due to the awakening of Ranma's flames, that pledge has to take a backseat for now," Nodoka replied.  
  
"Ranma seems to have incorporated a number of fighting-styles into his own. I know some of the forms he's shown but those other movements are alien to me," Iori remarked.  
  
Genma scored a hit which drove Ranma back a few meters then turned to Iori.  
  
"That is the essence of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ranma and I have blended various forms of martial arts into our own until they are hardly separate from each other," Genma explained.  
  
"Good move pop, but not good enough," Ranma stated as he launched into his own attack.  
  
Genma was on the defensive once more but he found himself getting overwhelmed by Ranma'a attacks. Soon enough, Ranma scored three hits on him and Genma found himself heading into the wall of the dojo. He was bracing himself for impact when his backward motion has halted by Ranma. Upon opening his eyes, Genma turned round and saw that he was mere millimeters from the wall.  
  
Iori and Kyo could only stare in awe at what they just saw. Ranma had blurred into motion immediately after he had hit Genma and was at the wall even before his father.  
  
"Nice save boy, but never let your guard down. Flame pillar!" declared Genma as he counterattacked.  
  
Ranma could only brace himself for the attack. Genma had executed a fire- attack which erupted from where Ranma was standing. When it was over, Ranma's clothes were singed and he was breathing raggedly.  
  
"Bet you didn't expect that from your old man, eh Ranma?" Genma teased.  
  
Ranma took some time to reply.  
  
"Nope, not at all. Good one, pop," Ranma replied.  
  
Genma was about to launch into another tirade/tease when he sensed that Ranma was building up for an attack.  
  
"But like you said, never let your guard down. Hiyyaaaaa!!!"  
  
Ranma's attack consisted of two flames emanating from his right hand which coruscated and blazed on the ground towards Genma. Genma jumped, thinking that he had dodged the attack but he soon realized too late that this was what Ranma was expecting him to do. While in the air, Genma noticed that Ranma then thrust his hand up and the flames shot upwards to where he was in midair. He was soon engulfed in a maelstrom of fire and after a few seconds, Genma landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Bet you didn't expect that, huh dad.......?' was all that Ranma could say before he passed out.  
  
Genma rushed over to his son. He then carried Ranma back into the dojo.  
  
"No need to worry, he's just drained," Genma assured his wife even as he too plopped down onto the mat.  
  
Nodoka nodded in assent though she was still worried in spite of her knowledge that such a thing often happened to flame-ninjas who were still learning the art.  
  
"He couldn't defend himself from a flame-attack properly. Heck, he couldn't even control the amount of power he used and ended up draining himself. Idiot," Iori declared.  
  
"Yeah. But this IDIOT showed us a very powerful attack nonetheless. Even Rugal would've been caught by that," Kyo countered.  
  
"That's why you two are here, to train him in all the aspects of both Kusanagi and Yagami fighting. And not only that, you two will have to speed up his training as well. We don't know how much time we have left until the Orochi fully awakens," Nodoka declared.  
  
Both fighters had to agree with Nodoka's last statement. Their personal differences had to take a backseat for now. A more pressing problem in the form of The Orochi had to be dealt with first.  
  
Back in Nerima, things at the Tendo dojo seemed normal: quiet but normal. Soun was busy making a few calls every now and then while Kasumi was busy preparing something in the kitchen. Nabiki had gone out, running a few errands for her father. Akane was getting irritated at being left out of the loop and stormed off to school by herself.  
  
"Since everybody's ignoring me, I'll just leave. I'm going to school now," Akane huffed.  
  
Nabiki returned after an hour carrying a fresh load of groceries. She actually had no idea herself as to what was going on but she decided to just observe things for now. Up until then, her father was a no good bum who spent all his time playing shogi with Ranma's dad or drinking with him, occasionally pestering Ranma and Akane about uniting the two schools. But today, Soun Tendo was looking more like a proper dojo master than a useless bum.  
  
"Oh Nabiki; you're back. Good. Did you get all the things I asked for?" Soun asked.  
  
"Yes, dad. I brought them into the kitchen and Kasumi's sorting them right now," Nabiki replied.  
  
Nabiki was surprised at the amount of food she had to buy at the grocery. Her father was definitely expecting company and by the sheer amount of food being prepared: a lot. She was also surprised when her father gave her money for the supplies. Where in the world did he get that much money? Nabiki believed that she was the only one keeping the dojo afloat with her earnings since Soun was unemployed.  
  
"What about the other equipment I mentioned, Nabiki?" Soun asked.  
  
"They'll be delivering them here in a while dad," she replied.  
  
True enough, the nearest sports and martial arts supply-store delivered the huge order that Soun Tendo made to their home. Nabiki went out and instructed the delivery men to take the said equipment to the dojo. An hour later, everything was stacked and laid out on the floor. Nabiki was making a last minute check to see if anything was missing.  
  
Back in the living quarters, Soun went out to meet a substantial number of newcomers who arrived.  
  
"Welcome, everyone! Glad to see you all made it. Come inside," Souns greeted them.  
  
Kasumi was setting the tables when her father and their visitors came in. She was surprised to see members of their kin whom they haven't seen in a long time. Uncles, cousins, etc. were all there not to mention a few of her father's old friends. She took her father aside after the usual greetings were exchanged.  
  
"Father, what's the reason for this sudden reunion?" Kasumi asked though she had a very strong suspicion already in her mind.  
  
"I'll explain later. Now let's serve them a hearty meal. Some of them came all the way from as far as Honshu, you know," Soun replied.  
  
Soon, everyone was sitting down on the mats, eating. Soun went into the middle then made a gesture to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Now I guess you're all wondering why I asked you all to come though some of you already know the reason. For those that don't know, I'll tell you now. Friends, what we've been preparing a long time for has come to pass. The cursed stone has been reawakened," Soun declared.  
  
A collective gasp was heard throughout the room as the guests almost immediately began discussing among themselves how such a thing could happen.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Tendo?" asked Fukuroda Ishido whom Kasumi recognized as one of her father's longtime friends. He and his family were close to the Tendos and were on hand especially after their mother, Kimiko, died.  
  
"Indeed. For all we know, it might be another ruse to draw us away," added Mitsumo Ieyasumi who was Nabiki's godfather.  
  
"I assure you all that it is true. The Orochi has indeed awakened though not fully so we may yet have a chance in actively participating in stopping its machinations this time," Soun replied.  
  
"How sure are you, Tendo? Do you have any proof?" added Itsumo Akashi, one of their late mother's cousins. All the others chimed in as well, adding noise to an already confused assembly.  
  
"Calm down all of you!" Soun shouted and everyone complied. Kasumi was surprised at her father's sudden aura of authority.  
  
"That's better. Now where were we? Ah, yes: you all want proof? I shall give it to you then," Soun declared.  
  
"Now most of you are aware that my good friend Genma Saotome and his son were staying with us for the past 2 years, right? Genma and I have engaged our children to each other and they will carry on with the dojo. Now for those of you who may not know, 'Saotome' is not Genma's real surname but that of his mother. His real clan-name is Kusanagi," Soun began, eliciting reactions from the people before him.  
  
"What's more, Genma's wife, Nodoka, also uses her mother's surname. Her actual clan-name is Yagami," added Soun who managed to elicit more discussions and reactions from the assembly.  
  
"Of course, these things alone are not reason enough for this assembly. Such a pairing is indeed unique especially since they're from warring clans but what you all must know in addition to this is that their son Ranma, has had his powers awakened. He now can produce flame like his parents," Soun continued.  
  
The whole assembly erupted in an uproar of discussion which irritated Soun. When all his attempts to placate them failed, he resorted to one technique which Happosai taught him: the Demon Head. The assembly was scared out their wits.  
  
"Good. Now that I have your undivided attention, I will continue. As I was saying, even the fact that Ranma has both Kusanagi and Yagami blood, the awakening of his powers would not merit an assembly like this. But unfortunately, his powers have awakened in a way that DOES necessitate your being here," Soun declared then paused as he gathered himself for what he was about to say.  
  
"You're not saying that this Ranma has.........?" inquired Ishido who had already suspected what Soun was about to say.  
  
"Indeed, Ranma has BOTH the Kusanagi-Flame and the Yagami-Flame," Soun declared.  
  
The whole assembly was speechless at Soun's report. The older ones knew of the full implications of such a development. In one way or another, they all knew that a warrior bearing both flames was destined to fight with The Orochi. They were all surprised when Happosai turned up.  
  
"I see you've all gathered here. Good. It saves me the trouble of finding you," Happosai declared as he walked towards Soun.  
  
The assembly was in awe of the Grandmaster of Anything Goes. Though not many were aware that Happosai was one of the few warriors who were able to stand against The Orochi and live to tell about it, his aura alone was impressive. Happosai came from a family that also had flame powers but this was different from that employed by either Kusanagi or Yagami. Indeed, the clan Hokage was rumored to practice a flame-art deeper than both clans.  
  
But Happosai didn't survive unscathed from his battle with the Orochi's incarnation back then. Though he defeated the dark warrior, his control over his own flame-powers was destroyed. His flame would continuously build up until he could no longer contain it and he would explode. Happosai however, found a way to safely channel his excess build-up of flame and with the help of a wise monk, developed what soon became known as his Happo- daikirin bombs.  
  
"Glad to see you made it. Master," Soun greeted.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Happosai replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Nabiki was just about finished with her last inspection of the packages which arrived. She wondered why her father would order so many reproductions of various ancient weapons. Indeed, there were about 100 sets of Katanas with matching Wakizashis (short-swords), 100 glaives, 100 throwing-knives, 100 battle-sickles, 500pcs of shuriken and various equipment that were long unused in these modern times.  
  
"You'd think he was getting ready for a war or something," Nabiki remarked.  
  
As she turned towards the exit, Nabiki stopped as something or rather someone materialized in front of her. It looked like a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her early twenties. She had long black hair that reached to her waist and she was garbed in a mix of modern and ancient clothes. Indeed, her clothes resembled those of neophyte shrine-maidens who took care of temples. (think Zenki) The woman saw the various weapons decked out on the floor, shaking her head. She then turned to Nabiki and smiled.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Who I am is unimportant right now. Are these all that you have?" she replied, referring to the weapons.  
  
"Yes. These are all that the store could deliver at such short notice. More will be delivered tomorrow," Nabiki answered.  
  
"Then I have no choice. They will have to bring those other weapons to me if they are to be of any use," the lady stated. She then turned to Nabiki again.  
  
"You on the other hand should not be here. You should join with the chosen one else you put yourself in grave danger," the lady declared.  
  
"The chosen one? What do you mean 'I have to be with the chosen one'? I don't understand any of this," Nabiki stammered.  
  
"All your questions will be answered soon enough. But you must make haste. I can sense the stone's power getting near. Your father and his followers must prepare themselves well. Come, child; I will bring you to the chosen one," the lady stated.  
  
"Wait just one minute! I'm not going anywhere until you answer my questions! Who is this chosen one you keep referring to and why do I have to be with him?" Nabiki asked with irritation in her voice.  
  
The lady sighed in defeat, seeing that Nabiki was stubbornly refusing to do anything.  
  
"Very well; the chosen one I am referring to is none other than Ranma Saotome. He who possesses both flames is the one destined to fight The Orochi, the cursed stone," the lady began.  
  
"Ranma? He's the chosen one?" Nabiki asked incredulously. The lady nodded in assent.  
  
Nabiki then remembered how Ranma saved her from Hiro that day. Ranma did produce flames form his hands. She also thought about the melted dagger that she kept in her drawer.  
  
"Okay, Ranma may be the chosen one; but why do I have to be with him? He's engaged to Akane!" Nabiki argued.  
  
"That engagement is naught for he has chosen you," the lady replied.  
  
"Chosen me? How and when did that happen?!!" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Simple: you are the one whose blood brought out his flames that day. When he saw you get cut, his powers were awakened. You are his chosen for you are the first one he saved with his flames," the lady replied.  
  
Nabiki was dumbstruck by what the lady had just said. Indeed, Ranma had saved others before and even killed a demi-god for Akane but that paled in comparison to what he did when he saved her from Hiro that day. In all the other instances, Ranma had at least some control over what he was doing but such was not the case that day.  
  
"Come now, child. We must go to him. He trains with his kin even now as we speak," the lady stated.  
  
Nabiki complied and went to her. The two then disappeared from the dojo.  
  
Back in Juuban, Ranma was watching Iori as he went through the Yagami-arts, noting the many similarities that it had with the Kusanagi-arts.  
  
"That's the basics of Yagami-flame. I hope you paid attention because I won't repeat it for you," Iori huffed.  
  
"No problem, cousin. It looked easy enough," Ranma replied as he stood up in order to execute the same kata Iori showed him.  
  
"You have to admit Iori, the kid's got talent. He's like a sponge for this stuff," Kyo remarked. Iori tried to make a retort but didn't. Whether he liked it or not, Kyo's observation was correct. As they watched, Ranma was perfectly executing the moves Iori showed a few scant minutes ago. When he was done, Ranma decided to do something new.  
  
"That was nice. Hidden power that's focused at all time: you can't be a newbie for that. Hey guys! What do you think of this?" Ranma half-shouted as he began a routine which seemed new to both fighters. They were still wondering what Ranma was doing when it suddenly hit them: Ranma was blending the 2 dsiciplines.  
  
Kyo, Iori, and Ranma's parents felt the rise in chi and flame within Ranma as he went through the hybrid kata. When it looked like he had gathered enough of both, Ranma executed the attack.  
  
"Double fire-tsunami!" Ranma shouted as he extended both hands.  
  
Reddish-white erupted from his right palm while purplish-white burst forth from the left. These took the form of tsunamis which spread out towards the sides. As they neared their target, the two waves would slam into each other upon reaching it. The people watching him could only stare in awe.  
  
The silence was broken when the air a few paces from Ranma began to ripple. Kyo and Iori suddenly stood up, their flames ready. The ripple grew until it became a full fledged portal from which Nabiki and another woman stepped forth. Nabiki was quite dazed from the trip and was about to stumble.  
  
"Nabiki! What are you doing here?" Ranma asked with surprise as he went to her and steadied her.  
  
"Long story Ranma, but she'll explain. I need to sit down," Nabiki replied.  
  
Ranma led her to where his parents were sitting and sat beside her. They then turned their attention towards the woman who was with Nabiki. They were surprised even more when Genma and Nodoka seemed to recognize the woman.  
  
"What are doing here, Chizuru?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Indeed, Kagura-san; why did you bring Nabiki here?" Genma asked.  
  
"No need to be alarmed, all of you. I merely brought Ranma's chosen one to be with him. He needs her to be at his side when he faces the dark warrior of The Orochi," Chiziru replied.  
  
"Ranma has chosen Nabiki?!!" Genma and Nodoka asked.  
  
Chizuru nodded in assent then told them of how Ranma saved Nabiki and how the sight of her blood awakened his powers.  
  
Genma and Nodoka could only sigh in acceptance.  
  
"Well, I guess that means Akane is out of the question," Genma remarked.  
  
"Indeed. Of the three, it is Nabiki who has most of the Kagura bloodline within her and as such, is the one meant for Ranma. I cannot stay long for I have to assist Soun and his warriors with their preparations. Kyo; Iori; carry on with Ranma's training. Genma, you will have to train these boys as well," Chizuru instructed. She then reopened the portal and disappeared.  
  
"That's it? Oh well, I guess we have to train him really hard," Kyo remarked.  
  
"Hey Ranma! We'll train again immediately after a week so better be ready!" advised Iori who then turned round and began to walk to the exit.  
  
"Whoa! I guess he's accepted it now. Oh well, we'll see you later, cousin," Kyo said as he went off to join Iori.  
  
"Where are they off to, mom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"They're off to retrain themselves, my boy. They see the whole gravity of the situation now and so you'd best get ready. Why don't you go inside with Nabiki so she can have a snack?" Nodoka replied.  
  
Ranma did as he was told and offered his hand to Nabiki. She took it and stood up and soon the two were inside the house.  
  
There was an excruciating silence around them as Nabiki ate. She glanced at Ranma every so often and this proved to be very unsettling for Ranma.  
  
"Stop fidgeting, Saotome. It's not like I'm going to do something to you or anything," Nabiki stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nabiki. It's just all too much for me right now. One moment I was a normal teenager in Nerima and next, I'm supposed to stop great evil? Things like that would snap an ordinary person in two you know," Ranma replied.  
  
"Ranma, your life in Nerima was hardly normal. This is just another development though I'm not surprised to see it happening to you. You're like a trouble magnet," Nabiki teased.  
  
"He-he-he. You're right about that," Ranma added.  
  
A few more minutes of silence transpired before Nabiki spoke up again.  
  
"Tell me Ranma; what do you feel about this?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"About what?" Ranma replied.  
  
"About....us? I heard your father saying something like he was dissolving you r engagement to Akane and transferring it to me for apparent reasons," Nabiki added. "I really don't know yet, Nabiki. I've yet to sort out my existing fiancée problems you know," Ranma stated.  
  
Nabiki sighed. What Ranma said was true as far as she was concerned. The whole fiancée-fiasco was still there and the only thing that changed was she got added to the mix. She stood up and was about to proceed to the washroom when she lost her footing and found herself falling headlong into the wall as she was still a bit weak from the magical-trip she took. Nabiki braced herself for impact and extended her arms so as to cushion her fall when her motion was halted.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw that Ranma was holding her and he had prevented her from falling completely.  
  
"Are...are you alright, Nabiki?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm...fine, Ranma. I guess I'm still drained form that trip,' Nabiki replied as she held on to him.  
  
"You should be more careful you know..." Ranma began but was cut short. Their gazes met as Ranma helped her stand up and neither could explain what followed. One minute, she and Ranma were looking at each other, the next minute, they were closing in on each others' lips for a kiss.  
  
They were getting caught up in the moment when Ranma abruptly pulled away.  
  
"I...I...I'd best be going back outside.....for more training. You sure you're alright, Nabiki?" Ranma asked,  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine, Ranma. You go on ahead," Nabiki replied.  
  
As Ranma ran outside, Nabiki was left inside the house. She felt her lips with her fingertips and realized that the sensation of Ranma's kiss was still there. 


End file.
